Across the World: Louis Tomlinson Fanfiction
by meygaan
Summary: "You know I've always got your back girl, so let me be the one you come running to, running to, r-r-running. I said it's just matter of fact girl; you just call my name, I'll be coming through, coming through, I'll get coming."


LOUIS'S POV

"That's amazing!" Serena exclaimed into the phone. "You must be so ecstatic that all your dreams are about to come true."

I smiled slightly. I knew she would be happy for me; we have been talking about becoming famous ever since I entered the X Factor. Now that One Direction has become such a big hit, Simon is preparing us for our world tour. And the first person I tell this good news is Serena Grimshaw, my best friend.

"I really can't wait! Look, Sara, I ned to go and celebrate this with the guys. I'll call you later, yeah?"

"Sure, no probs," she replied sounding a little downcast, yet I ignored it anyway. First mistake.

I walked back into the recording room where my mates were still shouting, due to the over-excitement. Niall was eating a little bit of every junk food in the cabinet at the edge of the room. Wait, scratch that; he was eating EVERY possible food in that cabinet. Liam was texting away to tell the good news to, probably, his girlfriend, Danielle Peazer. Zayn was calling his parents back at home in Bradford, shouting at them about how excited he is. Harry was trying to call his so-called 'girlfriend', Caroline Flack, while blocking out Zayn's shouting of excitement.

I flopped on the couch beside Harry, who was shouting out words to Caroline on the phone. I grabbed the phone out of his grip and placed it aginst my ear.

"HEY CAROLINE! YOU LIKE CARROTS?" I shouted at her.

"Oh, hi Louis," she answered a little sheepishly. "What was Harry trying to say? I couldn't hear him over Zayn's shouting in the background."

"HARRY! WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO SAY TO CAROLINE?" I shouted at Harry who was right beside me. Harry flinched a little as I deafened him. He scowled, knowing that I did that on purpose.

"OH RIGHT! He just wanted to tell you that Simon's planning out world tour for the end of 2012!" I beamed into the phone.

I flicked the phone away from my ears as I heard shrieks of excitement coming out from Caroline's lips and threw the phone onto Harry's lap. Sometimes I, myself, don't understand why Harry is dating a 30-something-year-old.

I stood in the middle of the room to get the lad's attention for we have a very important matter to discuss. This shall need our full concentration and brainstorming to come up with an amazing idea.

"So, lads, where shall we go for dinner?"

"Alright, mate, would you like the spicy chicken or not spicy chicken?" I asked Niall with my eyebrows raised.

"Definitely spicy," he replied a little too quickly.

"We quickly bought our food and sat down with the boys at the corner of the restaurant to avoid the paparazzis and fans. Trust me, it's not that we hate our fans and would not like to meet them. Sometimes, we just need our own personal privacy to be able to eat good Nando's chicken without any interruptions.

Niall dug his hand into the bucket of chicken wings and quickly stuffed his face, while the rest of the lads ate the food like proper men.

"So, mates, I've been thinking. Do you think I can take Caroline with on the tour?" Harry asked us.

We all looked at each other, worried. It has been bad enough with the press asking us all about Harry and Caroline's relationship. Liam nodded at me to deny this to Harry softly. I wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"So," I wiggled my eyebrows. "You've been cheating on me?"

All the lads, excluding Harry, howled in laughter, including Niall who was still stuffing his face with chicken while laughing. And I'm not joking. It made us laugh even more.

"I'm serious, mate. Look, I know you guys don't think it's such a good idea for me to be dating Caroline, but I love her. And you know how happy I am to be with her," Harry said with a straight face.

"We are really happy that you're happy, Hazza. But it's no longer about happiness. We all have a reputation," Liam replied in a serious tone. Zayn nodded.

"I'm sorry, man, but you can't take her on the tour," Zayn added, to clarify.

"That's not fair, I didn't even have a word in this," he stated furiously and walked out of the restaurant. I stood up, ready to catch up to him, but Zayn held my my arm.

"Don't," he whispered, knowing that it's enough for me to realize that Harry needs this time alone from everyone. From us. From me.

SERENA'S POV

"That's amazing!" I exclaimed into the phone, trying my best to sound excited. "You must be so ecstatic that all your dreams are about to come true."

I sighed as a teardrop escaped my eye. I quickly wiped it away, not wanting Louis to know. Louis and the lads are going on tour around the world; Harry would probably bring Caroline, Liam would bring Danielle and Louis would bring Eleanor. Which leaves me to conclude that I would be left alone in London.

"I really can't wait! Look, Serena, I need to go and celebrate this with the guys. I'll call you later, yeah?" Louis said sounding as excited as ever.

"Sure, no probs," I replied with a frown on my face.

Honestly, who am I when compared with such a beautiful supermodel like Elanor? I am nothing compared to her. My jet black hair falls straight just above my stomach. I am 5'7", considered quite average for a 1994 British girl. I just moved to London, hoping to find a part time job doing something before considering in what I want to learn in university. Two of my many options right now are accounting and journalism. I have no interest whatsoever in continuing my dad's bank company, but I am forced to. So here I am in London, trying to figure out what I'll do for the rest of my life, while falling desperately in love with a lad from the now famous British-Irish boyband called One Direction, Louis Tomlinson.

"SARA!" Ellie shouted. I snapped out of my thoughts and jumped in surprise. I scowled at her. Ellie may be my best friend, but she has no right to kick me out of my fantasies.

"What?" I snapped at her. Ellie rolled her eyes at me.

"You were daydreaming about Louis. Again!"

"I was NOT daydreaming about Louis!"

"Sure, you weren't."

"And this conversation ends here."

"Alright, Serena and Ellie, you can go home now," shouted Mrs. Smith, our boss. "Don't forget, Ellie, you have an article due tomorrow."

I smirked at my friend who was scowling at me. I shrugged my shoulders and stuck my tongue out at her. Ellie (or whom I usually like to call Ells) and I work at Vogue's magazine office. Ells write down all things related to movies, while I interview the celebrity who will be on the cover of Vogue.

"See you tomorrow, Mrs. Smith!" Ells and I shouted in chorus as we entered the elevator.

"I'm home!" I shouted as the front door slammed close.

"Easy with the door, Sara!" my brother shouted from his room. I rolled my eyes and walked into his room. Dirty clothes were scattered messily around the room and a box of pizza laid on his bedside table. I opened it and found two rotten slices of pizza.

"Eww," I muttered under my breath.

I watched as my brother blabber random stuff to his fans on his twitcam. I snuck up behind his chair and place a finger on my lips to signal his fans to "be quiet."

"BOO!" I shouted at him, causing him to jump out of his sit and lie on the ground lifelessly as I laughed at his idiotism.

"Sorry, Aiden Grimshaw fans, but my brother has to come and help me with dinner. Bye," I said to the camera. I winked and turned the twitcam off. I turned to my brother who was giving me a death glare from the floor.

"What?" I asked him innocently. Aiden rolled his eyes and dragged me into the kitchen.

"Food," he demanded like a fiver-year-old. This time, I rolled my eyes. Does he think that he could just demand for food from me like that?

"Well, there are a bunch of fruits and vegetables in the fridge," I stated out the obvious. "You can always eat raw carrots."

Aiden snorted. "I'm no Louis Tomlinson."

I sighed. "Yeah, I wish Louis's my brother. Should be easier to feed."


End file.
